Girls Night Out (or Draco doesn't like Jack and Coke)
by Bespectacled BriarRose
Summary: Ginny and Hermione are having a girls night at the local club, Chaos. They dance, have a few drinks, and run into some old classmates. Muggle AU. OOC. Dramione BlaisexGinny. No Ron/Harry bashing, other than Draco and Blaise's general dislike of them. Rated for drinking and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Ginny**

"Mione, are you ready yet?" called Ginny Weasley from her best friend's living room. She was perched on the arm of a burgundy chair, and was examining her hair and makeup in the large mirror hanging over the fireplace. She tugged on a few strands of her fiery red hair and made sure that the dark eyeliner around her bright brown eyes was smudged just perfectly. They were going to go out to their favorite club, Chaos, tonight, to celebrate Hermione's promotion in her job at Black Pharmaceuticals, as well as just for a girls night out, which they hadn't had many of since they became single a few months ago.

"Hush, Gin. I'm ready to go," replied the brunette who had just walked into the room. Hermione Granger was wearing a long-sleeved, spangly silver dress, emerald green satin pumps, and black lace tights interwoven with silver thread. Her makeup was smoky, and her hair was swept up into a loose, sexy French braid. Her lips were painted a shade of nude that made them just barely distinguishable from the rest of her face, other than the shimmery layer of pale gloss that had been applied to them.

"Damn, Granger," whistled Ginny as she hopped from her place and smoothed down her dress. She had chosen a plum number that hit high on her thighs, with a high collar, no sleeves, and an open back. It showed off her curves and – her favorite part – her new tattoo. She had gotten a pair of huge angel wings tattooed on her back soon after her breakup with Harry. It had been something she had always wanted to do, but never had the courage to do while in that relationship, as Harry wasn't a big fan of tattoos. "Can you check the back of my dress?" she asked Hermione, spinning on the toe of her glittery gold stilettoes. She took this chance to check that her plum lipstick was still in order, a perfect shape on her tan, freckled skin. Her job as a trainer for Puddlemore United, the local football team kept her fit and tan, and she loved it.

"You're good," she replied. "Am I alright? Does my hair look okay?" Hermione was always asking about her hair, and Ginny was always reassuring her that she looked amazing. Ever since primary school, where the girls met, Hermione had been described as bushy-haired, and, even though her hair had mellowed with age, she was still very self-conscious about it.

"It looks wonderful, 'Mione," said Ginny with a smile. "You look bloody fabulous. I'm digging the Slytherin colors, by the way." Hermione laughed at the reference to the dormitory at their boarding school. Hermione and Ginny had lived in Gryffindor house, and, as such, had been Slytherin house's main rival for intramural sports. It didn't help that all of those in Slytherin were also spoilt arses.

Hermione blushed and began to laugh, "Thanks, Gin. Ron would have given me so much shit for this, I just know it." Her ex-boyfriend Ron was both Hermione's best friend since secondary school and Ginny's older brother. He had always butted heads with those in Slytherin, and had never quite gotten over the rivalry.

"It's going to be so nice not having the boys to act like overprotective knobs, killing our buzz," sighed Ginny happily. She grabbed her black leather jacket from over the back of the chair she had been perched on and shrugged into it. The breakups of the two 'power couples' in their friend group had surprised everyone except those involved. Harry and Ginny had been good during school, but after graduating from University, things had just stopped clicking like they used to, so the breakup was amicable. With Hermione and Ron, things had been trickier. It was still amicable, but it had ended because Ron had met someone else whom he worked better with, and Hermione had just fallen out of love with him. They were still friends, though Ron's new girlfriend didn't much like Hermione.

"This is going to be the best girls' night out ever," agreed Hermione, slipping her arms into her black, knee-length trench coat. The sparkly sleeve of her dress showed where one of the sleeves of her coat was bunched up towards her elbow, and she quirked it down before stuffing her clutch wallet in her pocket. "You ready, Gin?"

"Let's go! Chaos awaits!"

_A/N Hi guys... I know, I know. I've been gone a LONG time. But I have an excuse. Kinda. Not really. I'm sorry... Please still love me. Welcome to my first HP fic. I own nothing, as usual. This is pretty much a one shot that I thought was getting far too long. Also, I just felt like I needed to get something up. If you want it to get steamy, let me know! I have quite a few ideas for fics, and I'm really excited that I have time to write again. I love you all; please R&amp;R. _

_All my love - Rose xx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione**

Hermione was standing at the bar next to Ginny, sipping on her favorite drink, Coke with a couple shots of Jack Daniels mixed in. Ever since she had gone to America during the summer between her A levels and university, she had been enamored with the sweet soda and bitter liquor mix. Ginny was next to her, drinking a beer and flirting with an attractive dark haired-guy. Ginny was really turning on the charm, probably looking for a one-off. Hermione laughed behind her hand at the terrified look in the guy's dark blue eyes. His eyes were pleading with her for help, but she just shrugged, not wanting to deprive her friend of the tattooed guy. He had some serious ink around his arms and even at the base of his neck; it was ridiculously hot. Hermione crinkled her nose delicately at the memory of Ron's tattoo. It was his family crest, which would have been fine, if he hadn't gotten it tattooed all across his chest in garish color. She shook her head and took another sip of her drink, refocusing on Ginny and the object of her flirtations.

"So," she purred, "you're from New York, huh?" Her brown eyes glinted, they were shining with a predatory gleam.

"Um, uh, y-yeah. My sister and brother, their significant others, my boyfriend, and I are ju-"

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," said Ginny, the color draining from her face. "I had no idea you were taken. Oh god, I've made a fool of myself." She covered her face with her hands as my eyebrows shot up. Gin _never_ apologized this much.

"I, well, um, it's no pro-"

"It's no problem, Red," interrupted an extremely tall man who appeared from nowhere at the dark-haired guy's side. "I run the risk of errant flirters approaching every time I walk away." Hermione smiled, patting her embarrassed friend's back to soothe her.

"I'm sorry as well, for my friend's strange behavior tonight," replied Hermione. The two men made a cute couple, Hermione thought, smiling to herself. The blue eyed man was, obviously, attractive, with his muscles and tattoos, but the other man was attractive in a different way. If they hadn't been a couple, she probably would have been flirting with him while Ginny tried to score with Blue Eyes. The taller man had spiked hair, and strange gold-green eyes. She blinked and squinted her eyes slightly, thinking she had seen something strange. The man just smiled and winked at her as Ginny finished off her beer, still embarrassed. His pupils had appeared, for a second, to be slit just like a cat's. She shook her head and tugged Ginny from her seat. "If you both will excuse us, we are going to go dance. Enjoy your time in London!" she called back to the two men.

She overheard the tall man say to Blue Eyes, "Now that was peculiar, wasn't it, Alexander?"

Hermione started moving her hips to the beat of the song as Ginny began to sway her whole body, her long red ponytail cutting a bright path through the darkness of the club. They danced and sang along, turning down every offer to dance with other people, just enjoying the music and the searing looks they got when they ground their pelvises together during the more sexual, sensual beats.

"'Mione, let's go get another drink," said Ginny during one of those songs, her lips on Hermione's ear so that she could be heard over the music. "I need to breathe." Hermione nodded and the two out of breath, slightly sweating girls made their way over to the bar. The couple they had met earlier was nowhere to be seen, but a group of four people had taken over that spot, one a guy with intense blue hair and Ray Ban glasses, and another was a woman with a blonde ombré style. They looked slightly familiar, but Hermione couldn't place their faces. The blonde ombré girl was leaning into a scruffy guy who had just begun to laugh like a crazy person, and the blue-haired guy had his arm slung over the shoulders of a twiggy guy with brunet hair and huge blue eyes, which she noticed when she and Ginny tried to worm their way into the seats next to them. Hermione ordered her drink, another Jack and Coke. The blue haired guy overheard her and turned to her.

"Wait, they serve that here?!" he asked in a loud American accent.

"Um, yes. It's not a very common drink here, but this bar happens to have it," she explained.

The man got really excited and his other companions started to laugh at him. "Thank you so much! I love Jack and Coke! You just made my night!" He threw his arms around her, and she stood there uncomfortably until the really thin guy pulled him off of her.

"I am so sorry," he said in an Australian drawl, "Ty is really kind of drunk right now, and I would have stopped him if I had known what he was doing."

"It's no problem," replied Hermione with a wave of her hand as Ginny stood behind her, dying of laughter. The group got up, a Jack and Coke firmly clutched in the hand of the blue-haired guy, and headed towards the dance floor. "That was weird," she said, turning to Ginny.

"He just fucking hugged you over whiskey," heaved Ginny, laughing so hard that she was starting to cry.

"Shut up, Weasley," growled Hermione, taking a larger swig of her drink than necessary.

"_Granger_?!" she heard an astonished drawl from behind her. She turned her head to see who it was, and she groaned out loud.

"Hey, Dean? Can I get two shots of Jack, neat?" she called to the bartender. Tonight was too weird, and she took a long, deep pull of her drink as Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, her schoolyard nemesis and his best friend, walked over to her and Ginny.

_A/N Hi. This is going faster than I'd expected, which is good. Let me know if you want steamy scenes! This might inspire a sequel; I don't know. I'm just writing and words are happening. Bonus points if you can spot my cameos. I decided to play with some other characters. Still don't own anything. I love you all. Please R&amp;R. _

_All my love- Rose xx_

_P.S. I intended to post this tomorrow, but as I'll be spending most of my day in the car, I figured I'd just get it up now so that I don't forget. So double love in one night :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione**

"Hey, Dean? Can I get two shots of Jack, neat?" she called to the bartender. Tonight was too weird, and she took a long, deep pull of her drink as Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, her schoolyard nemesis and his best friend, walked over to her and Ginny.

"Oh! Draco, Blaise! Nice to see you two!" exclaimed Ginny. She had gotten on well with them in school, the three of them being very involved in both the intramural and competitive football teams. Blaise greeted Ginny with a hug, while Malfoy stood still as the short redhead wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey Gin, we didn't expect to see you here tonight," said Blaise, a perfect smile splitting his tanned face. Hermione picked up the first of her two shots and knocked it back. "What brings you lovely ladies here?" He wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist with a grin.

"Yeah, and where are Potter and Weaselbee?" asked Draco, his white blond hair falling into his gray eyes, and his muscles pulling against the fabric of his shirt. Not that Hermione noticed how he looked in his black dress shirt, with the two top buttons undone, and how his dark gray dress pants hugged his ass and the line of his thighs. She wasn't paying attention to the way his muscles bunched as he shifted his weight from one foot to another, or how, when he rolled his shoulders, his arms and chest pulled at the seams on his shirt. Oh, no, she didn't notice that at all. She just downed her second shot and then chugged the rest of her Jack and Coke before tuning back into the conversation.

"They're not in the picture anymore. Romantically, that is," replied Ginny, driving her elbow into the brunette girl's side. "Pay attention to the conversation," she hissed, her lips on Hermione's ear.

"Really?" asked Draco, his voice lower than it was a moment ago, and his eyes locked onto Hermione. She flushed, and Ginny gave her hand a quick squeeze for encouragement.

"Um, yeah," said Hermione, her throat suddenly very dry. "We're, uh, having a girls' night."

Ginny jumped into the conversation, pulling slightly away from Blaise, but not enough that he was discouraged. The gleam in her eye told Hermione that she was just teasing him, and Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. "Yeah, we're celebrating Hermione's promotion! She's now head of Marketing and Sales at Black Pharmaceuticals!"

"Congratulations, Hermione!" said Blaise warmly. He reached out to wrap the girl in a congratulatory hug. Hermione just went with it, thankful that this hug was from someone she actually knew. She returned the hug and smiled at the Italian man. He looked just as delectable as Malfoy did, in his white button down with black jeans and a pair of expensive leather motorcycle boots. His tan skin contrasted nicely, and his dark coffee eyes were bright with happiness. "Let me buy you ladies a drink," he said, hailing Dean with a quick smile and a slightly suggestive wink. Hermione blinked; she had forgotten that the attractive Slytherin was bisexual.

"You don't have to do that," she tried to say, but Blaise waved her down.

"It's my way of saying congratulations," said Blaise. Dean was busy, but had signaled that he would be over soon, so the group relaxed along the bar. Draco moved closer to Hermione, close enough that she could feel the warmth radiating from his body, and smell his spearmint aftershave. Blaise was speaking in low tones to Ginny, and his hand was resting on her hip.

"So, a promotion, huh?" remarked Malfoy, his breath cool. "Congratulations, Granger." His voice was low, and it sent a delicious shiver down Hermione's spine.

"Thank you, Malfoy. How's the family business going?" she asked, trying to keep conversation neutral and force the warm coil that was sitting low in her belly to disperse.

Malfoy shrugged, "It's sinking, to be honest. Father was never the best at business, and then after the whole terrorism scandal, he ended up destroying the family's reputation, and now nobody wants to trust us to do their finances." He looked pissed at his father, and Hermione couldn't stop herself from reaching out to put a comforting hand on his arm. He jumped a bit, but didn't pull away. The reaction surprised her, as he would have pulled away very quickly, usually with an expletive about how she was a scholarship student and didn't deserve to be there. She enjoyed the feel of his muscular forearm under her fingers for the few moments she let her hand stay there.

"Hermione, here is your drink," said Blaise, a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you so much," she said, a large smile on her face. She took a sip of the drink and smiled at him. He had obviously asked Dean what she had been drinking, because she was holding the perfect Jack and Coke. She took a long pull from the straw, and Draco made a strange sound that caused his chest to rumble. Hermione shivered as she felt the vibrations from his body roll through hers. He was closer than she thought.

Blaise took her free hand and kissed it gallantly, "You are most welcome, Miss Granger. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to steal your beautiful friend away for a few dances." Ginny was already on the dance floor, her hips swaying, shaking her ass. Blaise's eyes were glued to her long legs and, every time she turned, his eyes traced the intricate swirls of ink on her back.

"Go ahead, Blaise," Hermione chuckled. Blaise grinned and hurried over to Ginny. He twirled her into his arms and they began to sway and grind against each other.

"Well, looks like we've lost our wingmen," commented Malfoy, sipping his beer.

Hermione laughed, sipping from her Jack and Coke. "Looks like. I'm happy for Gin, though. She hasn't really done much since she and Harry ended things." Malfoy nodded, finishing the last of his beer. Hermione's eye was caught by the bobbing of his Adam's apple and the way the tendons in his neck stood out as he leaned his head to the side to stretch. He turned to look at her, and she covered her staring by smiling at him and taking a sip of her drink.

"What are you drinking, Granger?" asked Malfoy, gently prying her drink from her fingertips. He took a sip and made a face. "God, how can you drink this? It's so sugary."

"Have you never drunk a Coke, Malfoy?" she teased. She turned her back, leaning up against the bar in a way she knew would draw his eye to the curve of her ass. "Dean? Can I get four shots of Jack, neat? Just put it on my tab, please."

"Comin' right up, Hermes," replied the man behind the bar. His worn leather jacket was pulled tight across his chest as he reached for a fresh bottle of Jack.

"Stop calling me Hermes," she replied as he set down the four shot glasses in front of her.

Dean poured the glasses full, and winked at her. "Give me a reason to, Hermes." He set the bottle down and she smacked his arm playfully.

"You wish. Thank you," she said, leaning over further to press a chaste kiss to his cheek. "You're the best." He grinned and walked away. She grabbed two glasses and tried to hand one to Malfoy.

"What is this?"

"Do you trust me?"

_A/N- Hi guys! This story is kind of getting away from me... It's getting more in-depth than I thought. Don't worry, though! I'm going to keep working on it. I own nothing, and I love you all. All my love- Rose xx_


	4. Chapter 4

**Draco**

"Do you trust me?" asked Granger, holding out a shot of amber liquid. Draco noted that it was almost the same shade as her eyes. Never being one to turn down a challenge, Draco took the shot glass from her hand, his fingers barely brushing against her emerald-tipped fingers. She laughed lightly and held up her glass for a toast. "To trust."

Draco smirked and tapped his glass against hers. "Trust." He paused to watch her swallow the drink. She threw her head back, her long braid falling down her back and exposing her long neck. He raised the shot to his lips and knocked it down his throat. It was whiskey, that much he had decided. It wasn't very high-end, but it was surprisingly good as it burned its way down his esophagus.

He must have made a face, because Granger laughed as she held out the second shot for him. "It burns less the second time, Malfoy. I promise."

He took the glass from her and tapped it against hers, "Call me Draco."

She smiled at him, a touch of mischief in her whiskey eyes. "Call me Hermione." She threw back the second shot, and so did he. She was right, it had burned less.

"So, Hermione, what's with the Slytherin colors?" he asked, leaning in closer to her silver-clad frame. His eyes drifted down her slender frame to her green heels that brought the top of her head to his chin level. Her breath was hot on his cheek as she moved closer to him as well. While he had been in the Slytherin house at their old school, she had been the Princess of his rival house, Gryffindor. He had never seen her wear green before, and, he had to admit, the color looked amazing on her. And the silver dress provided a coolness to her that could never exist, what with her golden brown curls and amber eyes. The sight of her in those colors, _his_ colors, made him want nothing more than to press her against a wall and claim her.

She smirked up at him, "Felt like trying on something new, Draco. Am I right in thinking it's something I should repeat?"

"Definitely," he growled, wrapping an arm around her waist and dragging her out onto the dance floor. The way his name had sounded when she said it had driven him crazy, and he finally admitted to himself that he wanted her. He spun her into his arms until her breasts were pressed against his chest and his hands were resting just above her ass.

She grinned up at him, pressing herself impossibly closer as she began to gyrate her hips. "Whatever happened to the famous Malfoy manners?" she teased, moving her hands so that one was on his shoulder and the other was on the back of his neck, tangling her fingers lightly in his hair.

"They became irrelevant when I saw you in that dress," he growled into her ear, one hand sliding up her side to right below her breast – he could feel the weight of it on his thumb as he brushed against it – and back down to her hip again. He could feel the scrape of the sequins against his hands. His heart began to beat faster as the pace of the music picked up. Hermione began to move her entire body, veritably writhing against him. It took all he had not to moan out loud as her body ground against his.

"I love this song," she breathed in his ear, her pupils blown wide with want, and her teeth buried in her lower lip. His hands slid down to cop a feel of her ass, and he did moan as he felt how firm and tight her ass was. She groaned a bit, her lips brushing his jaw.

"Fuck, Hermione," he ground out, pulling a hand from her ass to cup her face. "Will you knee me in the balls if I kiss you?" She laughed against his neck before using the hand still tangled in his hair to drag his mouth down to hers. Their lips were centimeters apart, and he could taste the whiskey on her breath, when there was a tapping on his shoulder. He tore himself away to glare down at whatever unfortunate soul that had decided to interrupt them. His glare was met by the piercing brown eyes of none other than Weasalbee.

"What the hell, Malfoy?" he growled, pushing himself in between Hermione and Draco. "Get your hands off of her!" Draco found himself shoved backwards into someone who caught him and helped him stand straight.

"I tried to talk him out of it. I am so sorry, Malfoy," said Potter, who had evidently caught him.

Draco nodded at his old schoolyard rival, "Thanks Potter, but I can handle myself against Weasley." He unbuttoned and rolled up his sleeves, headed back towards the offending redhead.

Potter laid a hand on his shoulder, restraining him. "I think Hermione has this well in hand," he said, nodding at the fiery brunette who was currently screeching at her ex-boyfriend. The entire club had frozen in shock, even the DJ had turned off the music. Blaise was staring, openmouthed, at the scene Hermione was causing, while Ginny just began to cackle with laughter at her brother's blunder. The Italian's eyes darted to the girl hanging from his arm and smiled at her mirth. Draco decided that they'd be good together.

"RONALD WEASLEY YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER ARSEHOLE HOW FUCKING DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME! I WAS HAVING A PERFECTLY WONDERFUL NIGHT WITH A PERFECTLY WONDERFUL GUY AND YOU JUST _HAD_ TO COME IN HERE AND FUCK IT UP!" she screamed, her finger jabbing into the affronted man's chest.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"THAT'S THE FUCKING PROBLEM, WEASLEY! YOU ASSUMED SOMETHING! YOU DIDN'T ASK ME ABOUT IT, YOU DIDN'T LET ME MAKE MY OWN CHOICES!" She smacked the redheaded jerk across the face and stalked over to where Draco and Potter were standing.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him, 'Mione," apologized Potter. She shook her head and gave him a quick hug. Draco continued to glare at Weaselbee.

"It's fine, Harry. It was good to see you. Have a nice evening, alright?" she said, and Potter nodded at her, a smile on his face. "C'mon, Draco, let's get out of here." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the club, only stopping to pay her tab and grab her jacket from the coat hook by the bar.  
"Later, Dean!" she called over her shoulder as Draco tried to wave at the laughing bartender.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Draco asked, pushing a loose strand of hair out of her eyes as they got outside.

"Yeah, I'm good." She leaned against the brick face of the building, and he leaned next to her. "I'm so sorry that happened. I just hope that Ron didn't put you off too badly."

"Sweetheart," he growled playfully, turning so that she was caged against the wall by his arms, "nothing could put me off you." She smiled, and hooked her arm around his neck to wind her fingers through his hair. He leaned in close to her lips, leaving just a centimeter of space between them. "Still not gonna knee me in the balls, right?"

"Shut the fuck up," she growled, pulling his lips to meet hers.

_A/N- I am so sorry that this took me so long. A lot of stuff began to happen and I got distracted. (Basically, I began to marathon Arrow and couldn't stop.) Thank you for dealing with my horrible posting habits. I love you all! I'm working on a DarcyxBucky fic right now, and chapter one should be up sometime this week. I really hope y'all enjoyed this story. Let me know what you think, and I might start this into a muggle AU series. Please R&amp;R, and I love you all! _

_All my love- Rose xx_


End file.
